


Hopeless Athlete

by RedJumper



Series: Five Prompts - Ncis [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: prompt from livejouranal ncis five prompts september 2018 - 3. “You’re a terrible cook.” (You can substitute the word ‘cook’ with any other word you like: person, lover, comedian, singer, detective…).its not really shown or talked about they are in college and yes i know really not possible with their ages and i have that sorted for this au but ill explain when i actually write a longer piece for it. just know tim is at john hopkins and tony is at ohio state, they met when tony played a game at john hopkins. agian not actually possible (i think) but i simply dont care about thta.dont own characters.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Series: Five Prompts - Ncis [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780195
Kudos: 16





	Hopeless Athlete

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from livejouranal ncis five prompts september 2018 - 3. “You’re a terrible cook.” (You can substitute the word ‘cook’ with any other word you like: person, lover, comedian, singer, detective…).
> 
> its not really shown or talked about they are in college and yes i know really not possible with their ages and i have that sorted for this au but ill explain when i actually write a longer piece for it. just know tim is at john hopkins and tony is at ohio state, they met when tony played a game at john hopkins. agian not actually possible (i think) but i simply dont care about thta.
> 
> dont own characters.

“Remind me again why you decided to travel six hours to come here?”

“To teach you basketball.” Tony passes the ball to Tim. “Now come on, bend your legs a bit more and straighten your arms when you try to shoot.”

Tim attempts the shot for what is most likely the hundredth time in the past hour and honestly Tony gave up hope ten minutes ago but he's still trying to teach Tim for some reason. It's probably because of how adorable - and god he hates himself for using that word - Tim looks when he's trying to focus. There's his tongue just sticking out from the side of his mouth and narrowed eyes calculating the shot. Really with that much concentration Tony is surprised Tim hasn't made any one of the shots he's taken. Tim goes and retrieves the ball from where it bounced away. He starts to aim for another shot and Tony can't watch anymore of this torture. 

“You're a terrible basketball player.” Tony says as he takes the ball out of Tim’s hands. 

Tim hums. “It's a good thing I have an excellent teacher then.” He steps closer into Tony's space and looks at him through his sweat drenched fringe. His hair is too long and hangs over his eyes. It's been getting in the way all day and Tony wonders why he hasn't just cut it already. It’s driving Tony crazy and it isn’t even his hair. He doesn't realise he's dropped the ball and lifted his hand to brush the hair out of Tim’s face until he sees how wide Tim’s eyes have got. He drops his hand before it can even make contact. 

“I think we're done for the day. I forgot I have something I need to do. See you later.” And with that Tony takes his ball and leaves the court.


End file.
